Snowed In Gone Wrong
by divine one
Summary: a variation on the Loveathons 'Snowed In Challenge' which was to have Veronica and Logan snowed in somewhere together… and while I love the LoVe, the MaDi kept fighting to come out… eventually, I just gave in… Who am I to fight young love? Mac Dick.
1. Ch 1 My Type

Title: Snowed In – Gone Wrong

Chap 1 of (2 or 3): My Type

Author: Devylish

Category: Het/Romance/Sm. Angst

Fandom: Veronica Mars

Pairing: Mac/Dick

Rating: Will be T (R), this chap PG-13 because Dick has a potty mouth!

Spoilers: Vague references to mid season 3 Veronica romantic life.

Summary: a variation on the Loveathons 'Snowed In Challenge' which was to have Veronica and Logan snowed in somewhere together… and while I love the LoVe, the MaDi kept fighting to come out… eventually, I just gave in… Who am I to fight young love?

Disclaimer: I desperately WISH I owned either LoVe or MaDi, but unfortunately, both are owned by Robbie, and I only own the computer I'm typing on. So, please don't sue me, cuz it would only earn you a half-a lap-top!

Note: Unbeta'd cuz… uh… I donts gots one… volunterz:D

Note2: Reviews are love and love makes the world go round and if the world doesn't go round we will all die, so do your part to keep us all alive by reviewing my writing…!

--------

It had seemed like such a good plan when she'd made it. A text message here. A text message there. A little research. A little expenditure of money… (okay, that part had hurt a bit, but – in the name of friendship, Mac was willing to spend her last dime).

It HAD been a great plan! A wonderful little scheme to try and get Veronica and Logan back together – even if only temporarily – up in a little cabin in the woods.

Yup. A swell idea. An idea that now somehow found Mac trapped: 1) in a cabin 3 hours away from Neptune, Hearst, or any general sort of technologically savvy civilization, 2) in the middle of what appeared to be the snow storm of the century, 3) with – she gulped and blinked hoping that the tall blonde snow covered vision before her would disappear – Dick Casablancas.

Mac groaned.

"So Dude," Dick stared at Mac with a look of disbelief that she was pretty certain was echoed on her own face. "Let me get this straight. You planned this? This was all just a… a 'trick' to get Logan and Veronica back together?!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Mac tilted her chin defensively before responding. "Yes. I told you that already… Twice!"

"So you, what…? Sent V a text message to get her up here telling her you were in trouble, and then sent Logan his text message 'from V' telling him that she was in trouble and to get up here ASAP?"

"Yes. Dick. Good. Boy. Dick. You've. Got. It. Now. Dick,"

Ignoring Mac's sarcasm Dick continued, "And then what? When they both arrived at the cabin you thought they'd be forced to talk to one another again and realize they are, like, miserable without one another? And then they'd, like, spend the whole weekend in your cabin getting it on in front of the fireplace?"

Mac sighed, "It's not my cabin, but yeah, it was suppose to work out something like that."

"Dude, dumb ass plan."

Mac bristled. "All Veronica and Logan need to do is be alone together in the same space … away from the distractions of Hearst, and Neptune, and drunken Dicks," she shot that barb directly at him, "and they'd see that they are better together than they are apart." She took another tack in defense of her theory, "Honestly Dick, hasn't Logan been more miserable in the past two months than you've ever seen him before? I sure know Veronica has been."

Dick shook the melting snow out of his hair and began to take off his coat. "Yeah, well, it was still a dumb ass idea Ghost World cuz, as you can see, it didn't work."

Not normally one for violence, Mac quickly contemplated the logistics required for her to span the six feet between them, jump the foot of height difference between them, and slap Dick on the back side of the head…. Sighing she realized she probably couldn't get enough lift to actually make her hand reach the back of his head.

Well if she couldn't hit him… maybe she could place some of the blame for the situation on him. "And tell me why again you're here instead of Logan?"

Dick turned his back to her and looked for a place to hang his coat. "Logan forgot his cell at the Grand."

"And?"

"And…," sheepishly, Dick admitted "Logan would kick my ass if I'd gotten a cry from help from V and ignored it."

"So you drove 300 miles to this cabin to save Veronica?"

"Dude – Logan is scary when it comes to V. He really would kick my ass if I let something happen to her… or" Dick smirked "he'd try to kick it anyway." Giving up on finding a place put his coat, he dropped it on the floor next to him and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde mane.

"Did you even try to find Logan?"

"Without his cell phone? Do you know how big Hearst is? I don't know about you Ghost World, but my telepathy skills aren't what they use to be."

"What about Veronica? Why isn't she here?"

"Dude! How the hell do I know?! I just told you, my - ESP - skills - Not - Working!" He used hand gestures to emphasize each of his words.

Seriously, she thought, one smack upside the back of his pretty blonde head. Just one!

Letting go of her fantasy Mac crossed the floor between them and picked up the jacket Dick had just discarded. "Well Dick, now that you've done your duty, and you know that Veronica isn't here or in danger…" she held out his coat to him "go away."

"Dude, even you can't be that dumb. There's a fucking blizzard out there. I'm lucky I even got here in the first place… I'm not going no where – no how – no time soon." And to prove his point, he did a back flop onto the couch, propped his hands behind his head and stared up at her.

Alone in a cabin with Dick Casablancas overnight… her worst unrealized nightmare come true. "Dick, you have to go! You… we… can't stay here…together!" Realizing she was still holding his coat in her extended hand she threw it at him.

It landed squarely upon his face but he didn't even flinch in response, instead he spoke to her through the jacket. "Since you said this is not your cabin, and you're soooo anxious to not be here with me Ghost World, YOU leave. And uhhh, good luck getting that little green thing you call a car outta the driveway… the frickin' blizzard has made things kinda snowy out there!"

"Hey!" He shook the coat off of his face and propped himself up on the couch, "what the hell are YOU doing here still?"

"Huh?" She played dumb to buy some time.

"You made this plan to give V and Logan some primetime make up time… well they wouldn't be able to get it on very well if you were here when they arrived – unless, Ghost World, you were looking to introduce V to the great pleasures of threesomes –" he grinned and looked at her blushing face. "And I don't think that was part of your plan, so what the hell are you still doing here!" He had a knowing look on his face. He so knew the answer, but he just wanted to hear her say it.

Mac realized she was going to have to 'Byte the Bullet' as her favorite t-shirt said. Straightening herself up to her full 5.3 of height she placed her hands on her hips and looked Dick directly in they eyes. "Fine Dick; by the time I got done cleaning here, and stocking the fridge and all of the other stuff I had to do to get this plan in place I was already snowed in. But the cabin has two bedrooms so, I just figured I'd hole up in the back bedroom for the whole weekend while Veronica and Logan were… were…"

"Say it Mackie… you know you want to."

"Don't be such a dick Dick."

Lying back down on the couch Dick closed his eyes and stretched and Mac found her eyes trailing down the length of his long body. For being brothers, he and Cassidy couldn't have been more different – from looks to personality. There was an energy to Dick that was always present, always on the surface… 'almost animalistic' she thought as his body relaxed back into place. Cassidy, well, his energy was always hidden… always just hinted at, something she had always thought she would be able to tap into if she spent just one more day, one more minute, one more second with him. Of course it turns out that he had depths that no one even dared to dream of… dark depths where he had stored a sad frantic energy…. Dick stored his sadness in a bottle, still definitely not the healthiest way to deal with ones' emotions, but, on the other hand, so far he hadn't blown up any planes, buses, or attempted to kill her best friend. 'Dick vs Cassidy. Dick wins.' Mac nearly choked when she realized she had just compared Dick to Anyone and that Dick had come out on top... she tried half-heartedly again:

"Dick. Seriously, don't you think it would be better for you to go back to the Grand or Hearst? They have, uhh beer there. And girls there. Lots and lots of girls there."

"Tempting as all that sounds Mackie, my staying alive by not sliding off a mountainside cliff sounds, ohhh, a little bit better. Look Dude, I know you're worried that you won't be able to keep your hands off my hot bod if I stay here with you overnight, but, you don't have to worry Ghost World, you're not my type." Truth was all women were his type…. He just usually dealt with the ones that gave it up the easiest… I.e. the non-Mackie types.

"I'm not…! You're not…! Keep my…!" Mac sputtered with frustration.

"You know, when you get all red in the face like that, you match the color of the streak in your hair." He didn't add that it was kind of cute.

"Fine Dick, you win. –"

"-- That's what I like to here baby!"

"You can stay,--"

"— Like there was ever any doubt!?"

"But here are the rules."

"Rules?"

"You keep your hands to yourself… no touching me."

He eyed her. Very interesting that she would make that her first rule. "What if you fall and you hurt yourself? Can I touch you then?

"Yes Dick, yes. Then you can touch me."

"What if you get an itch in the middle of your back, a horrible terrible evil itch in the middle of your back that you can't reach? Can I scratch your itch?" He asked this last bit with a lascivious tone and a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Tell you what Dick… here's the modification to the rule, you keep your hands to yourself… no touching me unless I ask you to, will that suffice?"

He sat up on the couch, let his eyes trace down… then back up her slight frame before he made eye contact with her again. "Works for me Mackie."

Mac physically had to stop herself from shivering under his gaze. Making herself move to the far end of the couch she sat down faced him and spoke again. "Rule 2."

A groan from Dick.

A smirk from Mac.

"Clothing is NOT optional. You must remain clothed in the cabin Dick."

"Dude! I sleep in the raw… the boys have to breathe… I'm not changing that for nobody."

Blushing, Mac held up her hand to stop him from giving her more information. "Dick you can do whatever you want to do" she paused as a series of images passed through her head, "while you're in your bed UNDER THE COVERS, but before you get out of bed, before you traipse through the cabin, you will be clothed… no… no little dicks… or 'breathing boys' will be allowed outside of the bed. Understood?"

Dick sighed. "Yes el Capitan! Any other rules el Capitan?"

"I'll make them up as we go along." She grinned at him.

"Ghost World, you take all of the fun out of … hmmm … well pretty much everything."

"That's odd, I'm starting to have tons of fun," she smiled at him.

The next few hours passed more or less peacefully… with Dick somehow commandeering her laptop in order to play the games on it, and Mac staring at her cell phone wondering if she should go outside were she actually got some reception and try and call Veronica. Fear of the petite blonde's anger eventually won out and Mac simply turned the cell phone off to conserve the battery…. She had a charger in her car, but having to dig a tunnel through the snow to her car to start her car to charge her cell phone did not rank high on her list of things to do. Hopefully, tomorrow the sun would come out and start melting the mountain of snow it was pelting the little cabin in the woods with.

"Fuck!"

Dick's shout woke Mac out of her reverie and she realized that she had been staring at him, at his hands as they danced effortlessly over the keyboard. She wondered if everything he did with his hands was done with such grace and dexterity.

'Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa girl! Back the Mac truck up and erase that thought!' Bad, bad: graceful, dexterous Dick hand thoughts.

"What's wrong Dick?"

"Dudette, do you have another battery?"

"Sorry 'dude', no."

He tapped woefully on the keyboard, and then watched as the screen flickered to black. "Damn. I was starting to kick some alien ass there too." He put the laptop down on the coffee table in front of them, and looked at Mac, "I was going to take your high score down Mackie."

"Try. The word you want to use is 'try'."

He grinned his cocky surfer boy grin and she felt her stomach flutter. Stomach fluttering?! Since when did Dick equal stomach flutters? Stomach rumbling, yes, but stomach fluttering?! She must be suffering from cabin fever or the flu, or something.

"So what now Mackie?"

"Now?"

"Yup. Entertain me."

Mac laughed outright at his request. Only Dick would make that kind of demand of someone; especially someone that he 'disliked' as much as his dead brother's ex-girlfriend. She decided to remind him of that fact.

Bringing her heels up against her bottom and drawing her knees up against her chest, she pulled her hands inside the arms of her sweater until just the tips of her fingers were exposed. Wrapping her now warmer arms around her knees she stared at Dick.

"Dick, don't you think it's rather odd for you to be asking a girl who isn't 'your type', and who you happen to hate, AND who happens to be your," she paused, then pushed through "dead brother's ex-girlfriend to 'entertain' you?"

Dick was use to women who were sexy and knew it. Women who's every movement and action was calculated/made for the sum/result it would bring. Mac was different, she was sexy, and she apparently had no clue about that fact. Take for instance the way she had just curled up on the couch, it wasn't overtly suggestive, there'd been no bare skin, no batting of her eyelashes, no licking of her lips -- not that he'd complain about any of the above! -- but it was rare, maybe even the first time that Dick had actually spent time with a woman who wasn't aware of the power of her own natural sexuality. Maybe that's what bothered him so much about her, she wasn't like any of the other women he normally dealt with.

"Earth to Dick." Mac raised a hand and waved it at his staring face. "Yo, Dick… what?" She looked down at her shirt "Am I drooling or something?"

"Uh. Yah, sorry dude. No, no drool. Ummmm, okay, here it is. 1) I kind of lied about the type thing, 2) I don't hate you 3) maybe you're the only thing Beav ever got right. So, uh, yah, entertain me Mackie."

Ever been hit by an emotional bomb before? The kind that just out of no where drops down on you, shatters all over and around you and leaves you living but forever changed? Yeah, well, apparently, the Casablancas men specialize in dropping those kind of bombs.

TBC


	2. Ch 2 Sleep Walk

Title: Snowed In – Gone Wrong

Chap 2 of 3: Sleep Walk

Author: Devylish

Category: Het/Romance/Sm. Angst

Fandom: Veronica Mars

Pairing: Mac/Dick

Rating: Will be T (R), this chap K+ (PG-13) because Dick has a potty mouth!

Spoilers: If you've made it thru season 2, you're golden.

Summary: a variation on the Loveathons 'Snowed In Challenge' which was to have Veronica and Logan snowed in somewhere together… and while I love the LoVe, the MaDi kept fighting to come out… eventually, I just gave in… Who am I to fight young love?

Disclaimer: I desperately WISH I owned either LoVe or MaDi, but unfortunately, both are owned by Robbie, and I only own the computer I'm typing on. So, please don't sue me, cuz it would only earn you a half-a lap-top!

Note: Unbeta'd cuz… uh… I donts gots one… volunterz:D

Note2: Reviews are love and love makes the world go round and if the world doesn't go round we will all die, so do your part to keep us all alive by reviewing my writing…!

--------

Mac jumped up from her spot on the sofa and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hungry. I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I think I could eat a horse…. Well, not literally, cuz, they're cute and that would be just 'eewwww,' plus, I'm a vegetarian, so it's kind of against my beliefs, but, yeah, I could definitely eat something as big as a horse. Ummm, yeah, so… I'm just going to go into the kitchen now and… food…" and with that she disappeared behind the door of the cabin's small kitchen.

Leaning against the countertop, she grasped her arms and dropped her head with a groan: "babble much Cindy? Geesh! What in the name all that is good and logical just happened out there?" Mac wondered. Did Richard Casablancas just tell Cynthia Mackenzie that he liked her? That she was 'his type?' "'Mac, get a grip on yourself, this Dick you're talking about, Neptune's very own Wizard of Dumb, the only explanation for this situation is… is that you've entered the twilight zone."

Dick's type tended to buxom and blond, bleached and bubble headed. He definitely didn't go for brunettes whose IQ's where larger than their boobs. Glancing down at her own chest, Mac sighed. While she would never be mistaken for a boy, when compared to the nymphets Dick normally cavorted around with, Mac was in a different ball park… on a different team… in a whole different state.

Not that she cared, mind you… I mean, for crying out loud. This was Dick she was talking about. She pushed away from the counter and started gathering the supplies she would need to make a quick dinner for them.

Mac continued to ponder the situation as she prepped the pasta meal. Maybe I just misunderstood him Maybe he didn't say he didn't dislike me! She found herself desperately wanting to convince herself that she HAD misunderstood him. If she could convince herself of this, then she could avoid responding to his announcement. She wouldn't have to think about the differences between tummy rumblings and tummy flutters; the differences between computer geeks and surfer boys; the differences between one brother and another brother. So yeah, maybe she had misunderstood him….

Or, and something in the center of her chest constricted, maybe Dick was just playing a game. Maybe, he was being more of a dick than usual. She paused in the midst of throwing seasoning onto the vegetables. The laptop had died, there were no more computer games to be played, so Dick was bored and wanted to be entertained, so he decided to play a game with her. "Let's see how quickly I can make a geek fall under my spell; faster or slower than 'normal' girls?" Or, and Mac grimaced, her eyes going wide as she remembered his earlier scan of her body "Let's see how quickly I can make the geek give it up."

Mac didn't know exactly how guys thought, witness her miserable failure with Cassidy, but she was pretty positive that most of them lived by the motto: "if you can't love the one you want, love the one you're with", otherwise known as: "if you can't get THAT piece of ass, any piece of ass will do".

Dick being motivated by feelings – positive feelings – for Mac – made no sense, and it made breathing and thinking difficult for her.

Dick being motivated by boredom, or being motivated by the possibility of alcohol or the possibility of ass made a hell of a lot more sense… but it made the middle of Mac's chest ache something awful.

Dick sat frozen on the couch, uncertain as to how to 'respond' to Mac's 'response' to his declarations.

"'Honesty is the best policy' my ass" he muttered under his breath. He'd clearly freaked Ghost World – Mackie -- out, but he couldn't tell if it was a 'good' kind of freaking, or a bad kind of freaking. Was she freaked cuz she was kind of Macking back on him? (he grinned at his own word play), or was she freaking cuz "Dick we're the last two humans on the planet and I'd just as soon see the species die out"? And then, there was the ever present freak factor of Cassidy – Cassidy had to weigh in on her mind even if she had only cared about him just a little bit.

So now, the question was, what should Dick do; chase after her and demand an explanation of her… 'feelings'?... Awwww, Dude… Hell No! 1) He hadn't chased after a chick since 2nd grade on the playground… they chased HIM, and 2) 'feelings'??? This way lies madness, or some shit like that.

Okay, so if he wasn't going to chase after her, that meant he'd wait for her to come to him. She had to leave the kitchen eventually, and when she did… he'd just turn on the Casablancas' charm and --.

And what?

Dick didn't know exactly what he wanted; or where he wanted this 'non-hatred', might be 'my type' crap with Mackie to go. He just knew that now that he had her up here, alone, and now that he'd made his proclamations, he felt a need to see it through… face the wave and ride it out baby.

The goal of 'facing the wave' in mind, Dick looked around the tiny cabin and decided to try and get a fire started in the fireplace. Chick's dug fires, right? Never let it be said that Dick Casablancas wasn't romantic as hell.

"Little Dick wants to play games does he?" Mack fumed as she clutched their dinners and pushed her way out of the kitchen with her hip. "Well apparently, he's forgotten that I kick his ass at every game we play."

"Dinner's ready," Mac said as she headed out into the main room. It was a good thing she was walking slowly so as not to spill anything, because she nearly tripped over her own feet as it was at the sight of Dick sitting before the fireplace… flames licking out off of the logs and casting an orange halo around the blonde devil. Okay… damn… admitting he was cute didn't mean she was giving in… it just meant she was being realistic as to her opponent's weapons/capabilities. If at all possible, you should always know what kind of weapons your opponent was packing… you could defend yourself better then.

Dick looked up and scrambled to his feet as she moved closer; reaching to take the plates from her and place them on the coffee table next to the fireplace. He smiled happily looking at the food.

"Dude, you cook?! And you brought me a plate? This looks all kinds of good." And again with the smile, this time aimed directly at Mac.

Inwardly Mac groaned. Note to self… Dick packs in arsenal: one helluva smile… avoid at all costs… dangerous to Mac sensors. Crap.

"Yes Dick. Me. Cook. I also read. I can't sing. I do dance. And," she couldn't stop herself from adding mischievously, "I kick ass at games."

He pulled out an imaginary note pad from his back pocket and scribbled her list of skills down. "Got it." Sticking his tongue out to lick the tip of his invisible pencil he looked down at her from behind the fringe of blonde hair that hung over his eyes…. Invisible pencil to invisible pad he asked, "any other skills you want to share with me Mackie?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She grabbed the colored strand of hair on the side of head and did her best to ignore Dick's wiggling things and pink tongue. Shaking her head dismissively at him she simply said "Eat your dinner Dick."

"Yes ma'am. Your wish… my command."

"Lake… Jump… You?"

He laughed; a deep, rich laugh that sent a twinkle up to his eyes, and sent a thousand little sparks of electricity flickering through her.

Note two to self… Dick's laugh… considerably more dangerous than his smile.

Planning carefully, Mac planted herself back in her corner of the couch; a spot as far away from the fireplace and Dick and his haloed countenance as possible. He unfortunately countered her strategic seating by placing himself right next to her on the floor in front of the coffee table, his back against the couch. This placed him less than a foot away from her….

She'd never noticed quite how broad his shoulders were before….

They spent the remainder of the meal and an hour after, companionably. Actually talking versus sniping at one another. What they chatted about wasn't really noteworthy… they didn't solve the planet's problems. Or discover a cure for any illnesses, but they did discover that they could talk to one another, comfortably, without having to put their defenses up all of the time. They even used the 'C' word a few times … and surprisingly for her, for him, it didn't hurt when they mentioned Cassidy -- at least not when they mentioned him to one another.

"You know what I miss most about him?"

"No. What?" She looked at the top of his head. Her eyes sliding down to his shoulders and arms. He was staring at the fire, looking at the flames through the frame of his extended fingers.

"He was my younger brother. That's it. I know that sounds simple, but, that's it. I always knew when I walked around Neptune that my brother was there. I always knew that when my family had their stupid ass functions to host that there would be Dick and Cassidy 'the Casablancas' brothers' for them to show off. He was just always there and I knew it. And now… now he's not. Sometimes… sometimes his NOT being here just really hurts. It's amazing how painful an empty space can be." He looked up at her briefly, and then looked back at the flames. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "I know what you mean. It's kind of hard to go from 100-0 in 2 seconds flat without getting hurt. 100-0 in 2 seconds is sometimes called crashing, and it's painful." Mac fought the sudden urge she had to run her hands through Dick's hair – to comfort him. Instead she stretched her arms and legs and wiggled her toes for a few seconds.

"Okay, time for bed." She scootched to the edge of the couch and reached for her plate. Oddly enough, Dick seemed to have the same 'clean up' idea that she did and when she reached for her plate so did he. And their hands touched… over an empty pasta plate.

Dick's first coherent thought was that her skin was soft. All of those adjectives that those pansy poets use to describe softness came to his mind: smooth, supple, angelically silky. He wrapped his hand around hers and watched how small and delicate it was in comparison to his. As he rubbed his thumb gently along the outside of her hand Dick found himself wondering if all of her skin was as soft as this.

If Mac had thought she felt electricity when Dick had laughed… then what she was experiencing now was lightning. Bolts of energy were shooting through her body directly from where Dick's hand touched her skin, to somewhere between her legs. Cindy you are in trouble – her little alarm went off somewhere in the back of her head – and her fight or flee instincts kicked in.

Dick's second coherent thought was that any minute now Mac was going to whack him upside the head for breaking the 'no touching' rule.

Pulling her hand back as if it had been burned Mac glared at Dick.

"Rule number –"

"-- one… I know." Dick rolled his eyes. "Dudette… take a chill pill. "That so does not count as me breaking rule number one. Accidental touching doesn't count. I was reaching for the plate… you were reaching for the plate." He stood up, and picked up both of the dishes. "If anything, I'd have to say it was your fault and that you touched me first."

At the sputtering and glare she shot in his direction, Dick laughed and headed off to the kitchen. At the door he turned back and noted with satisfaction that she was still looking at him. "Say Mackie… Don't forget to lock your bedroom door… I may sleep walk." Her eyes opened wide.

TBC


	3. Ch 3 Breaking the Rules

Title: Snowed In – Gone Wrong

Chap 3 of 3: Breaking the Rules

Author: Devylish

Category: Het/Romance/Sm. Angst

Fandom: Veronica Mars

Pairing: Mac/Dick

Rating: This Ch. Is T (R) for sexual situations

Spoilers: If you've made it thru season 2, you're golden.

Summary: a variation on the Loveathons 'Snowed In Challenge' which was to have Veronica and Logan snowed in somewhere together… and while I love the LoVe, the MaDi kept fighting to come out… eventually, I just gave in… Who am I to fight young love?

Disclaimer: I desperately WISH I owned either LoVe or MaDi, but unfortunately, both are owned by Robbie, and I only own the computer I'm typing on. So, please don't sue me, cuz it would only earn you a half-a lap-top!

Note: Unbeta'd cuz… uh… I donts gots one… volunterz:D

Note2: Reviews are love and love makes the world go round and if the world doesn't go round we will all die, so do your part to keep us all alive by reviewing my writing…!

Mac woke up to the sound of her own teeth chattering.

Well, okay, not really, but, she was cold enough when _to_ have been awoken by chattering teeth. Everything from her toes, to her fingers to the tip of her nose was chilled; none of which really made sense to her slowly unmuddling brain. Last night the whole cabin had been comfortably warm, a toasty little 'oasis' in the middle of the woods. So much so, that AFTER she locked her bedroom door (locking Dick out, or herself in, she hadn't taken time to mull over) she'd settled on sleeping in just the oversized tshirt she'd been wearing beneath her sweater. The tshirt combined with the blanket and comforter on the bed had created a perfect cocoon of warmth for her.

Sitting up in the bed and drawing the blanket around hers shoulders, Mac blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. 'So why is it so cold now?'

The generator.

It had looked rickety and untrustworthy when she had crossed her fingers, did an incantation and pressed the starter yesterday afternoon…. Maybe it had died and she needed to go jumpstart it or something.

Since she was just planning to go show the antiquated generator 'who was boss' and then climb back into the happy warmth of her bed, Mac didn't bother getting dressed. She simply put on her tennis shoes and wrapped the blanket around her chest sarong style.

As she quietly unlocked her door she had a half a moments worry of running into Dick, but then she recalled, Dick only got up early for one, erh, make that, two things: surf and sex – neither of which was plentiful here in the middle of nowhere.

Imagine her surprise when she opened the door and found Dick standing right in front of her bedroom.

"Dick!" Her hand flew to the side of the blanket just to make certain it was still firmly in place. Safe and secure.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"No. Yes! No!! I mean, I wasn't expecting anyone! What the hell are you doing up at…" she squinted at her watch in the faint dawns light "5:16 a.m.? And what are you doing outside of my bedroom door?" She pulled herself up to her full impressive just over five feet tall and glared at him. "And if you dare say you were 'sleepwalking' I'll kick you in the shins!

Grinning, Dick responded, "And since I so totally value my shins, I think I'll just say that I was out here trying to decide whether I should bother you about the whole 'colder than a witch's tits' situation or not." He ran his hand through his hair and yawned, "Mackie, Dude, it's fucked up freezing in here."

Mac blinked. Blinked again. And realized that Dick, 'freezing Dick' was standing in front of her wearing nothing but his boxers and a pair of socks. She couldn't stop her eyes from taking in his lean legs, the low slung boxers, the tanned athletic abs and chest, and those damn strong shoulders….

Naked Dick… Most dangerous ammunition. Fight or Flee.

Gathering up the drool covered shreds of her brain Mac went into defensive mode.

"Well, perhaps you wouldn't be quite so cold if you weren't ignoring rule #2 by walking around the cabin NAKED!"

Dick had seen Mac scan his body with her eyes and he could have sworn he recognized something … saw something flicker in her eyes briefly… before she turned into rule maker Mackie again. Sighing inwardly, he looked down at himself, then up at her again, "Dude, I thought you were smart!" Seeing no light of comprehension dawning on her face, he continued, "A) Rule two was 'no nakedness' and I would like to point out that I'm wearing socks AND boxers, which, ta-fucking-da equals 'no nakedness' and number 2) Babe, this **is** clothed for me at night… like I told you before, I sleep au natural. Big Rick and the Bodyguards need to be free, loose, breathing –"

"—Argghhhh!" Mac interrupted frustratedly.

"Argh?"

"Argh!!"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means, Dick," Mac pinched closed the side of the blanket and shuffled past him, "that I'm slowly freezing each and every one of my brain cells to death, and instead of doing something about it, I'm out here having an inane conversation with you about your naked little Richard!"

"Yo, Mackie, wait up!" Dick turned and jogged the few steps it took to catch up with her. When he reached her side he leaned over and said, "Just so we're clear about things Mackster, there's nothing small about Big Rick". Smiling at the snort of derision she delivered in response to his claim, Dick held the kitchen door open for her.

"So… are we making a snack?"

"No Dick."

"Getting some supplies for some kinky sex?"

She laughed in spite of herself, "uhhh, that would be a super-sized no Dick."

"Okay, I'm stumped, what are we doing in the kitchen?"

Reaching for the paneled wall next to the mini stove, Mac looked over her shoulder and clued him in "the generator is in here."

Mac pulled on the two handles that held the paneling in place and: nothing happened. She tugged again, putting more of her weight into her pull this time and again, nothing happened.

"It kind of sticks," she said as she braced her feet and regripped her hands on the handles, "it happened –"

Dick stepped directly behind Mac and leaning in wrapped his hands around hers on the handles. "On the count of three okay?"

She couldn't breath, much less count, but she nodded in agreement.

"One."

She wondered if he could feel her heart beat pounding through the back of her rib cage into his chest.

"Two."

Why did he have to feel so deliciously warm and strong wrapped around her as he was?

"Three."

They both pulled and the paneled wall finally gave in and released.

"Whoa." Dick steadied them both.

"Ummm, thanks." She wiggled out of his grip unceremoniously and tugged at her safety blanket before focusing on the task at hand – the generator.

Dick watched Mac stare at the generator for few seconds before he asked, "so, are you having a staring contest with it? Winner takes all?"

"Shut up Dick."

"I'm just saying... you're 'looking', you're not 'touching'."

"I know that!"

"Have you noticed that that seems to be a theme for you?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and even in the rooms' soft morning light he could make out the laser glare she shot him.

"Okay, 'ow!' I'll just shut up now."

Mac reached for the generator and, saying a little 'blessed be/please God', pressed the starter. Nothing happened. No gears grinded. No metal hummed to life. She pressed it again, more forcefully, and this time she was greeted by: more silence. She was starting to get royally pissed off by this weekend's display of her ineffectiveness.

"Ummm…"

"Don't say anything Dick."

"I was just wondering…"

"Value your life at allll Dick?"

"A lot actually, but…"

"Just give me a second okay; I work on computers all day, this pre-historic piece of metal isn't going to outwit me."

"Dude! I know you want me to be quiet, but I think I know why it's not working!" Dick spat out as quickly as possible.

Mac spun around, looked at Dick and raised her eyebrow. As he raised his hand and pointed to something on the floor of the generator room it dawned on her exactly what their problem was.

"Gas."

"Gasoline," she moaned.

"How much did you put in there?"

"Uhhh…"

Quiet.

More quiet.

"Mac?"

"So I forgot one thing!"

She placed her hands on her hip and braced herself for the wrath of Dick. Instead, she was greeted by his laughter. Dick laughed so hard he almost cried.

"You… Dude … you…. forgot to bring… gas… for the generator… Dude, Finally!"

Lifting the panel door back into place she pressed and pushed it firmly in alignment with the rest of the wall and turned back to Dick. "'Finally' what Dick?"

"Finally proof that you aren't perfect!"

She had just slid past him to walk out of the kitchen when he had called her perfect… or rather 'not perfect'. But the fact that he 'had' thought her perfect… it brought her to a complete halt.

"Perfect? Me?!"

They were standing in the doorway, a scant three inches separating them.

"Mmm hmmmm, perfect. It's fucking irritating." His voice was low, and his eyes were mesmerizing. And he was looking at her as if he did think she was perfect.

Not even Cassidy had looked at her that way. Cassidy had looked at her as if she was cute, unique, but not perfect…. And here was Dick – admiring her for a perfection that he admittedly **knew** she didn't have.

Mac backed a step away and Dick took a step forward. She took another step back, and he took another step forward. They continued that way in silence until she found her bottom pressed against the back of the couch.

"So."

"So." His voice rumbled from his chest.

"You think…thought, I was perfect? What do…did you find perfect about me?"

He smiled. "Fishing for compliments Mackie?" Careful not to break rule one Dick put one hand on either side of her on the sofa back and leaned in until he was breathing the same air that she was. "I think your hair is perfect. Chocolate brown, and green, and blue, and pink, and rainbow-like. And your mind, your mind is definitely perfect. You're Einstein-fucking smart, well, except for when it comes to generators." He smiled. "And then, then there's your nose. Your nose is a work of art. Button fucking cute; I'd even call it sexy. And, have I mentioned your eyes yet? Cuz your –"

And Mac broke rule number one. Stretching up onto her tiptoes, she stopped Dick's appreciation of her various bits of perfection by tentatively placing her lips against his.

It's amazing how you can find a universe in a single moment.

But that's what she was finding now. With Dick. In the sweetest kiss. When she pulled her lips away gently, she found his mouth chasing hers.

"And now," he nibbled on her lower lip – once – twice -- "now I've tasted your perfect lips." He groaned into her mouth and captured her again, this time in a more demanding kiss.…

"Mackie, Mackie, Mackie…."

With a gentle nudging, his tongue invaded her mouth and began to dance with hers. He tasted cinnamon. He didn't know why, or how, but she tasted of cinnamon: spicy, sugary. He trailed his lips along her jaw slowly, tenderly, teasingly, until he reached the spot where her neck and jaw joined. When she arched her neck to give him better access to the sweet spot he wanted to take her in his arms and …

"Mac?"

"Mmmm?"

"Dude, this would be a lot more fun for both of us if you could um, lift rule # 1."

"Hmmm? Ohh," Mac had been so lost in the touch of Dick's lips on hers, that she hadn't even noticed that he was honoring the 'rules' she had set up for him yesterday. Using her own hand she lifted his hand and brought it to her neck. "Touch away."

"Yes! And uhh," he lowered his voice, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck "rule #2?" He used his thumb to stroke her neck.

Looking up at him as she leaned in toward his chest, Mac whispered, "Well what fun would it be to break rule #1 without breaking rule #2?" She kissed his bare nipple.

"Aw hell to the fucking yeah!"

Bending down, Dick scooped Mac up over his shoulder and, ignoring her squeals, carried her into her bedroom. After kicking the door shut behind him Dick lowered Mac to her feet and dove in for another kiss.

His intended target -- her lips -- was missed as she turned her head and called his name.

"Dick."

"Mac." He settled for nibbling on her ear and the long column that led down to her shoulders.

"Mmmmm, we need to talk."

"No."

"Yes, mmmmmmmm."

"Mackie, you talk too much, you need to 'do'."

"That's what I…, oh, God, that… that….mmmmmmm."

Dick fought the smile that crept to his lips before just giving in to it. The skin on Mac's neck was as soft as the skin on her hand had been … perhaps even softer. And apparently, it was very very sensitive.

"Mac?"

"Mmmm?"

"You were saying?"

"Was I?"

"Mmmm hmmmm."

"Mmmm? Oh, yeah. I'll, ummm, keep it short. I haven't done this before." She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him closer as if afraid he'd escape or disappear.

"You haven't done this before?" Dick repeated with a definite lack of comprehension. Mac leaned back, looked Dick in the eyes and quirked her eyebrow.

"Oh! You haven't done 'this' before! Gotcha!" He lifted his hand from her hip and ran his thumb across her lower lip… "Jesus, for being such a smart guy, my baby brother was fucking dumb."

Dick reached for the edge of the blanket Mac had tucked in to hold it up as a sarong and worked it loose until it slid to the floor. He then bent down to kiss her before lifting her up so that he was standing up straight with her body pressed against his. He moaned with approval when she slid her arms around his neck and wrapped her thighs around his hips. And he stopped breathing altogether when she shifted her weight against his swelling cock.

Edging his way to the bed, Dick lowered both of their bodies onto the cool sheets. His full weight was pressed against her small body; her breasts and his chest only separated by the thin cotton of the tshirt she wore. His cock straining the fabric of his boxers – pushing against her belly. He could feel her small hands in his hair, caressing his head with soft almost possessive strokes. He found he liked being possessed, at least by Mac. Now, if he could somehow manage to get himself to take things slowly with Mac… to make things last longer than three minutes. He had stamina. He had will power -- with most women. But everything seemed to be different with Mac. He took a deep breath to steady himself, to try and calm his nerve endings down. But like he said, everything was different with Mac.

"Dick, clothes off, now!" She wriggled beneath him.

He groaned. "Dude, you can't move like that…." He raised himself up on his arms and looked down at her tousled hair, soft lips, long eyelashes….

Mac let her hand trail down from Dick's shoulders to his chest, down to his perfect abs, down to where she still has her legs wrapped around him. "I can't move like what Dick?" She moved her hips slightly and watched as his eyes flickered closed. "Like this? Or," placing both of her hands on his ass, she closed her eyes as she ground her hips a little more firmly against his cock. Definitely a Big Rick. "Mmmmm, should I not move like this?" She was rewarded with a guttural groan from Dick followed by a surge of his hips against her sensitive mound. His obvious attraction to her, even if it was physical/animalistic was definitely a boost for her 'feminine charms' and Mac wasn't about to let go of the power now that she'd tasted it.

"Dick. Clothes. Off. Now. Mmmmmmmmm, uuhhhhhhh."

He listened this time. Slow would have been good, but, if the lady wanted fast…. Lifting them up so that she sat upon his thighs, Dick tugged at the edge of Mac's tshirt until he could free it from her lower body and pull it off over her head. Dick was spellbound. Mac's skin was creamy in color from top to bottom except for the perky (and hardening) nipples, and the thatch of wavy brown hair between her legs. He reached out tentatively for a breast and found that hers were perfect. The perfect size for his hand. Taking his second hand he cupped her other breast and massaged it. He kneaded and rubbed her breasts with a concentration that Mac found adorable until she realized that she was turned on and naked and he STILL had his clothes on.

"Dick, this is your last chance," she was totally bluffing, but he didn't need to know that, "take off your boxers, now."

He laughed, "Yes ma'am!" Laying her back down, he got up, dropped trou, and struck a pose. "Big Rick, meet Mac… Mac, meet Big Rick." Mac giggled as Dick jumped into the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Any other demands?"

She smiled, "I'll make them up as we go along."


End file.
